Cardiovascular exercise machines such as, but not limited to, treadmills, stationary cycles, and elliptical machines, and devices such as exercise balls, also known as Swiss balls, are well known in the exercise, fitness and rehabilitation fields, for both gymnasium and home use. Such machines and devices, when used properly, can provide excellent cardiovascular and endurance benefit, build strength, and serve a rehabilitation function.
Currently, to allow use of some cardiovascular exercise machines during rehabilitation, particularly the use of treadmills for rehabilitating the legs, it has been necessary or customary in some instances to also use apparatus termed herein as “unweighting” or “unloading” apparatus, that is, apparatus for reducing or unloading a portion of the user's weight applied against one or more weight bearing elements of the device, particularly the moving belt of a treadmill. Such unweighting or unloading apparatus typically include, for instance, a harness worn about the torso and suspended from a gantry or frame disposed above the user, which can be used for supporting all or a portion of the user's weight, such that none or only a desired portion of the user's weight is applied against the weight bearing element of the machine. Also, it is known to provide railings and handles beside the treadmill that can be grasped and held as desired or required for steadying, and for supporting a portion of the user's weight through the arms. Reference in this regard, Schonenberger U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,315 issued to Woodway AG of Schonenberg, Switzerland.
Still further, it is known to provide apparatus for performing limited upper body cardiovascular exercises in conjunction with lower body exercises, for example the well known Nordic skiing machines, and the treadmills shown in Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196 which disclose essentially levers that can be manipulated during the exercise; and Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 which discloses an upper body muscle stressing device for use with a treadmill.
Addressing shortcomings of the above referenced devices for use with cardiovascular exercise machines, the known harness type unloading devices can be hot, uncomfortable, and fit poorly. Additionally, increasing the amount of weight carried by a harness typically involves raising the harness and thus the person, which can increase discomfort, particularly at greater levels of unloading where the harness and the person are lifted more. The harnesses are also typically tight fitting and substantially restrict side to side and front to rear movement. It is known to attempt to reduce the discomfort of harnesses by adding elements thereto for supporting the person more in the hip or thigh region. However, supporting a person by the lower body or hip region can exert uncomfortable or painful forces on the person's back and pelvic region, which can make such harnesses undesirable or unusable for those suffering or recovering from back or pelvic injury or disease. Finally, harness type devices provide no resistance exercise or stretching benefit.
Rigid railings and handles located at fixed positions beside a treadmill suffer from the shortcoming of a lack of a capability for varying the orientation and position of the hands when grasping the railing and handles, which may result in limitation in the ability of the user to find a way of comfortably unloading, particularly for extended periods of time. The hardness of the railings and handles may also cause pain for persons with soft, fragile or sensitive skin and/or hands and/or arthritis which are common in elderly persons. Fixed railings and handles also can provide only very limited resistance exercise and stretching benefit.
Shortcomings of known Nordic skiing machines, which generally have handles connected to the ends of ropes or cables or poles movable reciprocally forwardly and rearwardly, include a limitation to a single or slightly variable repetitive movement, which can eventually become boring, and lead to repetitive use injuries. Also, only a limited manner of resistance exercise or stretching benefit is realized from use of skiing machines, namely in one direction, the rearward or posterior direction. And, some users with injuries and or disease, or who are recovering from surgery or the like may not be able to find a comfortable position for using the devices.
Regarding known levers or handles associated with treadmills and other machines and movable for performing resistance exercises, such devices are located at a fixed location or in only a small number of alternative locations or orientations and thus cannot provide desirable variability in the manner of performing the exercise, which can lead to boredom and repetitive use injury. Also, limited or no unloading or stretching benefit may be realized by their use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 referenced above actually increases loading due to reliance on weights for providing resistance exercise benefit. It is known to use exercise balls alone for performing a variety of exercises including sit ups, crunches and the like, and with other devices such as resiliently elongatable cords, cable type weight machines and free weights. The softness of the balls provides a desirable alternative to exercising on a relatively harder floor or bench. However, developing and using balance is typically an objective when exercising with such exercise balls, and for some persons, this may be difficult or disadvantageous.
Another type of exercise device presently known for performing Pilates type exercises utilizes a base supporting a platform for reciprocal movement on which a person can sit, stand or lie while pushing or pulling on biasing members such as springs and/or elastic cords, for achieving weight unloading, resistance exercise and stretching benefits. An observed limitation of such Pilates type devices, however, is a lesser cardiovascular exercise benefit comparable to what can be achieved using treadmills, stationary cycles, and elliptical machines.
With special regard to rehabilitating or recuperating from an injury, and exercising with a chronic injury or disease particularly of the back, it has been found that it can be desirable and important to have the ability to unload at least a portion of the user's body weight in several ways and in varying degrees, and to be able to change the manner of unloading, sometimes several or many times during a cardiovascular exercise session, to achieve comfort and possibly even to have the ability to conduct the exercise at all.
For fitness and rehabilitation purposes, it has also been found that there can be benefit to having the ability to perform a variety of resistance exercises and stretches, and to perform particular exercises in a variety of ways, particularly including both concentric and eccentric exercises of various muscles and muscle groups, while doing a cardiovascular exercise, for fitness benefit, including increasing strength and endurance. Herein, the term concentric is defined as shortening muscle actions in opposition to a load, and the term eccentric is defined as lengthening muscle actions in opposition to a load. Thus, concentric contractions are defined as movements that shorten muscles in opposition to a load, and eccentric contractions resist lengthening of muscles by application of a load. As an example, if an arm curl were to be performed while walking or running on a treadmill wherein the arm is curled to bring the forearm to the chest while holding a dumb bell in the hand, the biceps of the arm would be subjected to a concentric contraction (shortening to raise the load). Then, as the arm is controllably lowered, the biceps would be subjected to eccentric action (resisting elongation in opposition to the load). This provides a fitness benefit. However, because the user is holding a weight, the body is being loaded, that is, the loading on the lower body is increased by the weight, which can be undesirable, particularly to a person for whom unloading is a necessity. And, the load or weight is always acting downwardly which limits the variety of exercises that can be performed, the muscle groups affected, and, as a result, the benefits obtained. The same limitation would be present when using the body stressing device disclosed in Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 referenced above. Some persons with injury or disease may not be able to perform certain resistance exercises in the manner or manners possible using weights. As an alternative, if resistance from a variety of directions were possible, such as from the side, the front, the rear, and above, the variety of exercises possible, the muscle groups affected, and the benefits achieved would be increased, and, it is more likely that a user who has problems with downwardly directed loads would be able to find one or more manners of comfortably exercising a particular muscle group.
The abilities to asymmetrically unload, that is, unload one side of the body to a different degree or in a different manner compared to the contralateral or opposite side of the body; to perform unilateral or one sided resistance exercises, that is, exercises of a muscle group on one side of the body in one manner or plane, and a muscle group on the other side of the body in another manner or plane; and to perform simultaneous resisted exercises in multiple planes, have been found to provide numerous benefits, including increasing the time period that the person can exercise before exhaustion or the onset of pain and/or stiffness. Some persons with injury and/or disease may require the capability to exercise in multiple planes and/or in multiple ways for pain avoidance and comfort.
Therefore, what is sought is apparatus for use with a cardiovascular exercise machine or device such as, but not limited to, a treadmill, a cycle, or an elliptical machine, a stair stepper, and other exercise devices and machines, such as exercise or Swiss balls, or alone, which apparatus allows unloading a desired portion of a user's weight from weight bearing elements of the device in a variety of different manners, and easily and rapidly changing the manners of unloading, while also simultaneously performing a wide variety of upper body, lower body, and trunk resistance exercises and stretches in a wide variety of different ways, including both concentric and eccentric loading, and using different amounts of resistance, for obtaining various benefits including reduction of stress on the back and lower extremities, rehabilitation, resistance exercise and stretching benefit, including strengthening and increased flexibility, and for making the exercise session more productive and enjoyable, and the user more compliant and fit.